poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon
' Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Transformers Dark of the Moon' is a Thomas/MLPFIM/Paramount Pictures Crossover created by Stuingtion. Plot In 1961, the Ark, a Cybertronian spacecraft carrying an invention capable of ending the war between the benevolent Autobots and the malevolent Decepticons, crash lands on the dark side of Earth's Moon. The crash is detected on Earth by NASA, and President John F. Kennedy authorizes a mission to put a man on the Moon as a cover for investigating the craft. In 1969, the crew of Apollo 11 lands on the Moon. In the present, the Autobots assist the United States military in preventing conflicts around the globe. During a mission to Chernobyl to investigate suspected alien technology, Optimus Prime finds a fuel cell from the Ark, discovering that it had survived its journey from Cybertron. The Autobots are attacked by Shockwave, who manages to escape. After learning of the top-secret mission to the Moon, the Autobots travel there to explore the Ark. They discover a comatose Sentinel Prime – Optimus' predecessor as leader of the Autobots – and the Pillars he created as a means of establishing a Space Bridge between two points to teleport matter. After returning to Earth, Optimus uses the energy of his Matrix of Leadership to revive Sentinel Prime. Meanwhile, Sam Witwicky is frustrated that he is unable to work with the Autobots or find a job. He also becomes envious of the close relationship between his new girlfriend, Carly Spencer, and her boss Dylan Gould. After finding work, Sam is provided information by his eccentric co-worker Jerry Wang about the Ark, before Jerry is assassinated by the Decepticon Laserbeak. Sam contacts the now-independently wealthy Seymour Simmons, and together they realize that the Decepticons and their leader, Megatron, are murdering people connected to the American and Russian space missions to the Ark. They locate two surviving Russian cosmonauts, who reveal satellite photos of hundreds of Pillars being stockpiled on the Moon. Sam and our heroes realize that the Decepticons raided the Ark long before the Autobots' mission and intentionally left Sentinel and five Pillars behind to lure the Autobots into a trap – Sentinel being the key to activating the Pillars and the Decepticons lacking the means to revive him. The Autobots rush to return Sentinel to their base for protection but Sentinel betrays them and kills Ironhide, (which angers Rainbow Dash, but also causes her to cry) revealing he had made a deal with Megatron to ensure the survival of the Cybertronian race. Sentinel uses the Pillars to transport hundreds of concealed Decepticons from the Moon to Earth. Then Princess Luna flies in and tells The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) that the car that Carly was driving was a Decepticon and was going to Twilight Sparkle and her friends so they follow the Mane six to warn but are too late. Carly, The Mane Six, and Spike are captured by Gould, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Diesel 10, Den and Dart, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon who is revealed to be in the service of the Decepticons. Then an AC4400CW Dash-9 named Dash-9 joins them. The CMC flea to get Optimus, but the Autobots are exiled from Earth at the demand of the Decepticons to avoid war, but as their ship leaves Earth the CMC come and tell Thomas, Skarloey, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and the others that Twilight and the other ponies were kidnapped by their enimies, the Decepticons, and Dash-9. The Decepticons, led by Megatron and Sentinel, seize Chicago as their agents place Pillars around the world. Gould reveals to Carly, The Mane Six, and Spike that the Decepticons plan to transport their homeworld of Cybertron to the Solar System, then to enslave humanity and use Earth's resources to rebuild their world. The rest of our heroes are discouraged, because without the Autobots, they can't save their friends. Princess Luna tells them they can't give up so easy, our heroes then think they can still do something. But Peter Sam adds they can't fight back, then Finn McMissile drives in with Digit to help them out by giving some of the engines weapons. Then 3 steam locos drive in to help out and introduce themselves as Steamy, Puffy, and Shai-Shay and they know Dash-9 like the back of their tenders and join the rescue. Sam and our heores team with USAF Chief Robert Epps to go into Chicago to save Carly, but they are nearly killed by Decepticon forces before the Autobots intervene, revealing they concealed themselves during the launch of their ship to convince the Decepticons they were destroyed as well as to prove to the humans that the Decepticons were untrustworthy. Before the rescue starts, Finn installs Thomas with 2 gatling guns, Skarloey with two 50 cal. sniper rifles, Rheneas with 2 AK's, Duncan with 2 AR-15's and a flame thrower, Sir Handel with 2 Thompsons, Peter Sam with 2 AK-37's, Luke with 2 AK-47's, and Rusty with a missile launcher. Working together, the Autobots, our heores and human soldiers manage to rescue Carly, the Mane Six, and Spike, and then destroy Laserbeak, Starscream, Soundwave, Barricade, and Shockwave, with Optimus using Shockwave's arm-cannon to blast the Control Pillar, disabling the Space Bridge. Sam confronts Gould as he reactivates the Control Pillar, and knocks Gould into the Pillar, electrocuting him. Bumblebee and Ratchet arrive and destroy the Control Pillar, permanently disabling the Bridge and causing the partially transported Cybertron to implode. Optimus and Sentinel fight while Carly, Shining Armor, Princess Luna, and Cadance convince Megatron that he will be replaced as leader of the Decepticons by Sentinel. Sentinel severs Optimus' right arm, and is about to execute him when Megatron intervenes, incapacitating Sentinel. Megatron invokes Optimus for a truce, having the desire to become the one in charge again. Optimus refuses and attacks Megatron, decapitating and killing him. Sentinel pleads for his life but Optimus, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, and Twilight execute him too for betraying his own principles. Then Optimus kills Discord since the Elements of Harmony had no effect on him, by throwing him in the river and blowing him up with his ion blaster, Rainbow Dash and Finn send Diesel 10 into a barge, Ironhide appears and sends Queen Chrysalis far away to places unknown, Sir Handel uses his left Thompson to knock Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon into a mud puddle and the 2 bullies run away after Peter Sam and Duncan scares them (Duncan using his flame thrower), Steamy, Puffy, and Shai-Shay send Dash-9 hurtling down a mountain, while Den and Dart flea. Our heores are confused how Ironhide's alive then Princess Celestia flies in and reveals that she resurrected him back with magic. Princess Luna then explains that Pinkie Pie made a deal with Megatron that involed the capturing, Pinkie Pie then explains that she made the deal with Megatron so Discord wouldn't ruin their friendship and Equestria again, and aplogizes for betraying her friends. Then the Skarloey engines reveal why they hate Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon so much and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna assign them to be the Cutie Mark Crusaders' personal assitants. With the Decepticons defeated, Carly and Sam are reunited and the Autobots accept that, with Cybertron gone for good, Earth is now their home. Trivia *This film takes place after The Cutie Mark Crusaders and The Skarloey Engines in Cyberchase - in wich is Where The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Skarloey engines already know Digit. *Both My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and transformers are created by Hasbro. *Queen Chrysalis, Diesel 10, Den and Dart, Dash-9, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Spoon will join Discord and the Decepticons in this film. *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Digit, Finn McMissile, Steamy, Puffy, and Shai-Shay will geust star in this film. *Four engines characters by Stuingtion appear. *Discord will be killed by Optimus Prime in this film. Category:Spin-off films